Fabryka Absolutu/08
| autor=Karel Čapek | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: I. Y. Koło Sztiechowic''Sztiechowice'', czes. Štěchovice — miasteczko w Czechach nad Wełtawą, ok. 30 km na południe od centrum Pragi. edytorski stała bagrownica ME 28, znieruchomiała w wieczornym zmierzchu. Paternosterowa''paternosterowa'' — odnoszący się do łac. Pater noster, pierwszych słów modlitwy Ojcze nasz. edytorski draga''draga'' — pogłębiarka. edytorski już dawno przestała wynosić chłodny piasek z dna Wełtawy. Wieczór był ciepły i bezwietrzny, pachnący skoszonymi trawami i wydechem lasu. Północny zachód jeszcze trochę płonął słodkim pomarańczowym blaskiem. Tu i ówdzie błysnęła fala boskim poblaskiem odbijającym niebiosa. Zajaśniała, zaszumiała i rozlała się w fosforyzującej gładzi wodnej. Od Sztiechowic zbliżało się do bagrownicy czółno. Płynęło wolno, zmagając się z bystrym prądem, czarne na jaśniejącej rzece niby duży robak wodny. — Ktoś jedzie do nas — ozwał się spokojnie bagrownik Kuzenda, siedzący na burcie bagrownicy. — Dwóch — rzekł po chwili maszynista Brych. — Ja już wiem, kto jedzie — rzekł pan Kuzenda. — Kochankowie ze Sztiechowic — rzekł pan Brych. — Muszę ugotować dla nich kawy — zadecydował pan Kuzenda i poszedł na dół. — No więc, dzieci! — wołał Brych w kierunku czółna. — W lewo! W lewo! No, kobieto, podaj mi rękę, o tak! I siup na górę! — Ja i Pepek — mówiła dziewczyna, stojąc już na pokładzie — my... myśmy chcieli... — Dobry wieczór — witał się młody robociarz, stając tuż za nią. — Gdzież to pan Kuzenda? — Pan Kuzenda gotuje kawę — rzekł maszynista. — Siadajcie, o, patrzcie, ktoś do nas płynie. To wy, piekarzu? — To ja — ozwał się głos. — Dobry wieczór, panie Brych. Wiozę do was pocztowca i pana gajowego. — No to chodźcie na górę, bracia — rzekł pan Brych. — Gdy pan Kuzenda ugotuje kawę, zaczniemy. Kto przyjdzie jeszcze? — Ja — odpowiedział głos z boku bagrownicy. — Pan Hudec chciałby was także posłuchać. — Witam pana, panie Hudec — mówił maszynista, pochylając się na dół. — Chodźcie na górę, tu jest drabinka. Poczekajcie, panie Hudec, zaraz wam podam rękę, bo pan tu jeszcze nie był. — Panie Brych — wołali z brzegu jacyś trzej ludzie — niech pan pośle po nas czółno. Dobrze? Chcielibyśmy dostać się do was. — Zajedźcie po nich, wy tam na dole! — rzekł pan Brych. — Niech się każdemu dostanie Słowa Bożego! Siadajcie, bracia, i ty, siostro. Nie ma u nas brudu od czasu jak opalamy maszynę Karburatorem. Brat Kuzenda przyniesie wam kawy, a potem zaczniemy. Witam was, młodzieńcy. Pójdźcie na górę! Potem pan Brych stanął nad otworem wiodącym po drabinie na dół i zawołał w głąb bagrownicy. — Halo, Kuzenda! Dziesięciu na pokładzie. — Dobrze! — odpowiadał z głębi głuchy głos. — Już niosę kawę. — Więc siadajcie — zwrócił się gorliwy głos Brycha do przybyłych. — Panie Hudec, my tu mamy tylko kawę; myślę, że to pana nie obrazi. — Skądże! — zastrzegał się pan Hudec. — Chciałem tylko widzieć waszą — wasz — wasze posiedzenie. — Nasze nabożeństwo — łagodnie poprawił go pan Brych. — Wie pan, my tu wszyscy jesteśmy braćmi. Trza panu wiedzieć, panie Hudec, że ja byłem alkoholik, a Kuzenda robił politykę, ale spłynęła na nas łaska. A ci bracia i siostry — mówił wskazując wokół — jeżdżą do nas co wieczór, aby się modlić o podobny dar ducha. Na przykład ten piekarz miał duszności, a Kuzenda go uzdrowił. No, powiedzcie, piekarzu, jak to było. — Kuzenda wkładał na mnie ręce — mówił piekarz z cichym uniesieniem — i nagle rozlało mi się w piersi takie ciepło. Wie pan, coś we mnie jakby stuknęło, a ja zacząłem oddychać, jakbym latał po niebie. — Zaraz, mój piekarzu — poprawił go Brych. — Kuzenda nie wkładał na was rąk. Przecie nie wiedział, że robi cud. Tylko zrobił ręką taki znak, a wyście potem powiedzieli, że możecie oddychać. Tak to było. — My byliśmy obecni przy tym — opowiadała dziewczyna ze Sztiechowic. — Pan piekarz miał taki blask dokoła głowy. A mnie pan Kuzenda zażegnał potem suchoty''suchoty'' (daw.) — gruźlica płuc. edytorski. Prawda, Pepku? Młodzieniec ze Sztiechowic rzekł: — To najczystsza prawda, panie Hudec. Ale dziwniejsze jest to, co się stało ze mną. Ja nie byłem porządnym człowiekiem, panie Hudec. Siedziałem też już w kryminale, wie pan, za kradzież i jeszcze za coś. Pan Brych mógłby panu dużo powiedzieć o mnie. — E, co tam! — machnął Brych ręką. — Brakło panu tylko łaski. Ale tutaj, na tym miejscu, dzieją się dziwne rzeczy, panie Hudec. Może i sam pan to poczuje. Brat Kuzenda umie to powiedzieć, ponieważ dawniej bywał na wiecach. Patrzcie, już idzie. Wszyscy odwrócili się ku otworowi, który prowadził z pokładu do maszynowni. Z otworu wynurzyła się brodata twarz z wymuszonym, zakłopotanym uśmiechem kogoś, kto jest od tyłu popychany i udaje, że nic o tym nie wie. Kuzendę widać było aż po pas. W obu rękach niósł duży kawał blachy, a na nim garnuszki i puszki od konserw. Uśmiechał się niewyraźnie i wznosił się stale. Już ukazały się jego stopy, a pan Kuzenda wznosił się wciąż jeszcze coraz wyżej i wyżej ze swoimi garnuszkami. Dopiero o jakieś pół metra nad otworem zatrzymał się, niezgrabnie szukając stopami oparcia dla nóg. Wisiał swobodnie w powietrzu i widać było jak się wysila, aby nogami dotrzeć do ziemi. Pan Hudec był jakby omamiony. — Co się panu stało, panie Kuzenda? — zapytał wystraszony. — Nic, nic — zagadywał Kuzenda i odpychał się nogami od powietrza. Pan Hudec przypomniał sobie, że nad jego dziecinnym łóżeczkiem wisiał kiedyś obrazek Wniebowstąpienia Pańskiego i że na tym obrazku Chrystus z apostołami zupełnie tak samo wisieli w powietrzu i wiosłowali nogami, tylko że nie mieli takiego zakłopotanego wyrazu twarzy. Nagle Kuzenda poruszył się ku przodowi i płynął, płynął skroś wieczorowe powietrze nad pokładem, jak gdyby był unoszony łagodnym wiewem. Chwilami podnosił stopę, jakby chciał uczynić krok naprzód i najwyraźniej obawiał się o swoje garnuszki. — Proszę was, weźcie tę kawę — rzekł natarczywie. Maszynista Brych podniósł obie ręce i przyjął blachę razem z garnuszkami. Wówczas Kuzenda zwiesił nogi, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wisiał w powietrzu bez ruchu z głową nieco przechyloną na bok. — Witam was, bracia — rzekł. — Nie bójcie się, że latam. To tylko taki znak. Panienko, proszę wziąć ten garnuszek z kwiatami. Maszynista Brych rozdawał garnuszki i blaszanki. Nikt nie odważył się przemówić. Tacy, co tu jeszcze nie byli, przyglądali się uważnie lewitacji Kuzendy. Starsi goście powoli siorbali kawę i, między jednym a drugim duszkiem, jakby się modlili. — Czy już wypiliście? — zapytał po chwili Kuzenda, szeroko otwierając wyblakłe, zachwycone oczy. — No, to ja zacznę. — Odchrząknął, przemyślał chwilę i zaczął. — W imię Ojca! Bracia i siostro, zebraliśmy się na nabożeństwo na tej tu bagrownicy, gdzie dzieją się objawienia łaski. Nie potrzebujemy odsyłać precz niedowiarków i szyderców, jak to robią spirytyści. Pan Hudec przyszedł jako niedowiarek, a pan gajowy cieszył się, że będzie jakaś bujda. Witam jednego i drugiego. Ale żebyście wiedzieli, że was znam przez tę łaskę oświecającą, więc ci powiem, panie gajowy, że jesteś chlajus i że wypędzasz z lasu biedaków, a pyskujesz nawet wtedy, gdy nie trza. Nie rób tego. A wy, panie Hudec, jesteście złodziej nie lada, no już wy wiecie, co mam na myśli, i złośnik aż strach. Wiara was naprawi i zbawi. Na pokładzie panowała głęboka cisza. Pan Hudec zawzięcie patrzył w ziemię. Gajowy szlochał, pociągał nosem i roztrzęsioną ręką macał się po kieszeni. — Ja wiem, panie gajowy, że chciałby pan zakurzyć — rzekł Kuzenda tkliwie. — Pal pan na zdrowie. Tu jesteś jak w domu. — Rybeczki — szepnęła dziewczyna i wskazywała na powierzchnię Wełtawy. — Patrz, Pepek, i te karpie przyszły słuchać. — To nie karpie — ozwał się łaski pełen Kuzenda. — To szewcy, czyli okunie. A wy, panie Hudec, nie rozpaczajcie nad swymi grzechami. Spojrzyjcie na mnie: mnie nic nie obchodziło, tylko ta polityka. A ja wam powiem, że i to jest grzech. A wy, gajowy, nie beczcie. Nie chciałem was urazić aż tak znowu. Kto raz pozna łaskę, widzi wszystko na wylot. No gadaj, Brychu, że widzisz każdego na wylot aż do głębi duszy? — Widzę — rzekł pan Brych. — Ten pan pocztowiec myśli sobie akurat, że mógłbyś poratować także jego córeczkę. Ona ma skrofuły''skrofuły'' — gruźlica węzłów chłonnych, nazywana też dawniej chorobą królewską, ponieważ wierzono, że dotyk króla może ją wyleczyć. edytorski, prawda, panie pocztowiec? Już on jej pomoże, pan Kuzenda, gdy ją tu przyprowadzicie. — Mówią mądrale, że zabobony — mówił Kuzenda. — Bracia kochani, gdyby mnie ktoś był dawniej mówił o cudach i o Bogu, to byłbym się zdrowo uśmiał. Taki byłem zepsuty. Kiedy dostaliśmy na naszej bagrownicy tę nową maszynę, co idzie bez opalania, skończyła się dla nas wszelka taka brudna robota. A tak, panie Hudec, to był pierwszy cud, który się tu stał, że ten Karburator robi wszystko sam, jakby miał rozum. Nawet nasza bagrownica płynie sama z siebie tam, gdzie jest potrzebna do rycia dna, sama zacznie robotę i sama ją kończy. Więc my obaj, niby ja i Brych, nie potrzebujemy niczego tknąć. Niech mi kto powie, czy to nie jest cud. Więc gdyśmy taką rzecz widzieli, no nie, panie Brych, zaczęliśmy rozmyślać, aż nam w głowie pojaśniało. To jest boska bagrownica, to jest żelazny kościół, a my tu jesteśmy tylko niby księża. Ponieważ Pan Bóg objawiał się w źródełkach albo też jak to u dawnych Greków w dębach, a czasem nawet w niewiastach, czemu nie miałby się objawiać na bagrownicy? Dlaczego miałby się brzydzić maszyną? Maszyna jest czasem czyściejsza niż zakonnica, a nasz Brych ma wszystko wyczyszczone na glanc niby w kredensie. Ale to tylko tak mimochodem. I żebyście wiedzieli, że Bóg nie jest taki nieskończony, jak mówią katolicy. Ma od końca do końca jakie sześćset metrów i u końców jest już słabawy. Najmocniejszy jest tu na bagrownicy. Tutaj robi cuda, ale na brzegu robi już tylko natchnienia i nawrócenia, a w Sztiechowicach, przy dobrym wietrze, czuć go już tylko jako taki święty zapach. Wiosłowali tu wioślarze z „Błyskawicy” i „C. V. K.” i na wszystkich spadła łaska. Taką siłę ma nasz Bóg. A czego ten Bóg od nas chce, to można odczuć tylko tu w środku — nauczał Kuzenda uderzając się mocno w serce. — Ja wiem, że nie cierpi on polityki i pieniędzy, rozumu i pychy, i wywyższania siebie. Wiem, że strasznie lubi ludzi i zwierzęta, że bardzo Mu przyjemnie, gdy tu przychodzicie i że popiera dobre uczynki. Ogromny z Niego demokrata, kochani bracia. Nas obu, to jest Brycha i mnie, pali w kieszeni każdy grosz, dopóki nie kupimy za niego kawy dla wszystkich. Onegdaj, przy niedzieli, było tu kilkaset ludzi i siedzieli na obu brzegach, a kawa nam się rozmnożyła, tak, że starczyło jej dla wszystkich. I to jakiej kawy! Ale to są, drodzy bracia, tylko znaki. Największym cudem jest to, że On tak może zmieniać nasze uczucia. To jest tak strasznie przyjemne, aż mróz ci przebiega po ciele. Czasem bywa ci tak, jakbyś od samej miłości i szczęścia musiał umrzeć, jakbyś był za jedno z tą wodą pod nami i ze wszystkimi zwierzątkami, i z ziemią, i z kamieniami, albo jak gdybyś leżał w takich ogromnych objęciach. No, tego nikt nie potrafi powiedzieć, jak ci bywa, człowieku. Wszystko dokoła śpiewa i gędzie''gędzić'' a. gąść (daw.) — w dawnej polszczyźnie: muzykować, grać. edytorski, rozumiesz nagle każdy z tych niemych języków, wodę i wiatr, wszystko widzisz, jak się jedno z drugim wiąże, a także z tobą, wszystko raptem widzisz lepiej, niż gdybyś czytał wydrukowane. Czasem to przyjdzie do ciebie niby napad choroby, aż ci się piana pokaże u gęby, ale innym razem wszystko idzie pomalutku i przelezie was ta siła aż do ostatniej żyłki. Bracia i siostro, nic się nie bójcie. Teraz płyną do nas dwaj żandarmi, żeby rozwiązać nasze zgromadzenie, iżeśmy go nie zameldowali. Ufajcie bagrownicowemu Bogu i czekajcie spokojnie. Było już ciemno, ale cały pokład bagrownicy i twarze obecnych fosforyzowały tkliwym blaskiem. Pod bagrownicą zaszumiały wiosła i zatrzymała się łódka. — Hola! — zawołał męski głos. — Czy jest tam pan Kuzenda? — Jest tutaj! — odpowiedział Kuzenda głosem cherubina. — Pójdźcie do nas, bracia żandarmi. Ja wiem, że mnie oskarżył karczmarz ze Sztiechowic. Dwaj żandarmi weszli na pokład. — Który z was jest Kuzendą? — pytał się wachmistrz. — Ja jestem Kuzenda — odpowiedział zapytany, wznosząc się wyżej. — Proszę, panie wachmistrzu, pójdźcie na górę. Obaj żandarmi wznieśli się nagle i płynęli w powietrzu ku Kuzendzie. Nogi ich rozpaczliwie szukały jakiego oparcia, ich ręce chwytały się miękkiego powietrza. Słychać było ich zduszony i szybki oddech. — Nie bójcie się, żandarmi — rzekł Kuzenda — i módlcie się razem ze mną: Boże Ojcze, któryś się wcielił w ten statek. — Boże Ojcze, któryś się wcielił w ten statek — powtarzał wachmistrz głosem zduszonym. — Boże Ojcze, któryś się wcielił w ten statek — wołał głośno pan Hudec, rzucając się na kolana, a chór głosów na pokładzie przyłączył się do jego wołania. ----